the importance of brothers
by gothic hearts
Summary: Technobot is jealous of Robotboy, of how close he is to Moshimo. Robotboy tries to show Tech that there is no need to be jealous, that they can be real brothers


**Disclaimer: In this fic I only own Technobot.**

**A/N: this is a small side fic exploring the relationship between Robotboy and Technobot, in Tech's point of view.**

I don't understand it. I was made at the same time as him, only I was kept while he was given away. The professor upgraded my systems and made me smarter, faster and stronger than him, so why does Moshimo still like him better?

I walked through the basement, carrying the large, heavy box as Moshimo stood at the door, telling me where to put it. I flew up and set it on top of a bunch of others then sighed. I worked for Moshimo, doing all the heavy lifting he needed done, usually in the basement, while Robotboy is out with his human living his dream of learning to be a real boy. He has all but forgotten my existance and I'm in no hurry to remind him. I flew outside and picked up another box from the lorry, but it was a little too heavy, I just about got it to the others.

" hmm... looks like those new parts will come in handy. it's time for another upgrade."

the professor said. I turned round, thinking he meant me, but he had his back to me, but he was talking to Robotboy's human on the communicator. I narrowed my eyes and turned away again. I hated Robotboy sometimes, he had it all- adventure, friends and more importantly, freedom. Moshimo says I can't leave the lab grounds in case Kamikazi finds out about me and tries to capture me, but I didn't understand the problem. Robotboy has never been captured and I'm much stronger than him. My eyes widened as the professor deactivated me, as he always did when Robotboy came round, it's like he didn't want us to meet up again. Robotboy has lived with his human for about a year and a half.

I activated sitting on the lab table and looked around in confusion,

" Brother!"

I turned to the voice and saw Robotboy standing in front of the table smiling excitedly, with his human standing beside him holding my watch. I looked at Moshimo standing at the door,

" but..."

" Robotboy found you and wanted to activate you."

Moshimo explained. I leapt down off the table, standing in front of my brother,

" what your name?"

Robotboy asked,

" Techno."

I replied, prefering that shortened down version,

" Technobot here was created at the same time as you Robotboy, but I added more features to him so he is more advanced."

Moshimo explained walking over,

" you didn't add more features on Robotboy?"

Robotboy asked,

" I couldn't. You chose to live with Tommy."

Moshimo replied.

" oh. But Robotboy like living with Tommy."

Robotboy said,

" that's good Robotboy. Tommy, while I upgrade Robotboy would you like to join your friends in the recreational room?"

Moshimo offered, Tommy nodded,

" Technobot. You go with him, it'll do you good to have some company."

Moshimo added. I rolled my eyes but walked out of the room with Tommy. In the recreational room there was a girl and a fat boy.

" whoa! What's with the paint job Robotboy?"

the fat kid asked when he saw us,

" I no Robotboy!"

I said, annoyed,

" this is Robotboy's brother, Technobot. Moshimo said I should introduce him to you guys."

Tommy explained.

I looked just like Robotboy, except I was metalic green instead of blue.

" hello Technobot!"

the girl said walking over,

" Technobot, this is Lola. And that is Gus."

Tommy said,

" uh-huh."

I muttered then looked around,

" he isn't used to being around humans, we gotta treat him just like we would treat Robotboy."

Tommy said to his friends,

" hey! You stupid bucket of bolts!"

Gus called. I looked over at him, I narrowed my eyes and they turned red.

" this is how you treat my brother!"

I hissed in outrage,

" no. Gus stop it!"

Tommy said and turned to me,

" we usually play video games or play in the park or something like that. How about video games?"

he offered. I shrugged, willing to give it a try.

**Ten minutes later:**

I threw the controller into the tv and broke it,

" you cheat!"

I yelled to Gus then threw the tv out the window.

" hmm... maybe the video games weren't a good idea."

Tommy said,

" how about a game of frisbee?"

Lola offered. Tommy nodded and led us into the back garden. He got out a round disc and turned to me,

" basically we throw it to each other."

I watched him throw it to Lola, who threw it to Gus. Gus threw it towards me. My natural reaction was to turn my hand into a blaster and destroy the frisbee. The three children stared at me in amazement. I turned the smoking blaster into a hand,

" uh... don't worry Tech, Robotboy did the exact same thing when he first played."

Tommy said walking over to me. My watch beeped and Moshimo said for us to come back. Lola and Gus stayed in the recreation room while Tommy followed me into the lab,

" I discovered a slight malfunction in Robotboy's systems. I'll have to keep him here for a few days. Do you think, during that time, you could look after Technobot?"

Moshimo asked.

" oh, um... ok."

Tommy replied, looking at me.


End file.
